fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron
Appearance Height: 6 feet Weight: 180 lbs. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Glasses or contact lenses? When he fights and trains, he wears glasses. Skin color: White Distinguishing features: The mark on his face. How does he/she dress? Despite how warm it is, he wears a heavy green and blue coat with blue and white gloves that cover his whole hands, along with a white scarf. He also wears a white headband to keep his hair out of the way. He also wears white pants and dark blue boots. Personal Friends/Family Birth order: Only child Siblings (describe relationship): None. Spouse (describe relationship): ^^^ Children (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandparents (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandchildren (describe relationship): ^^^ Significant Others (describe relationship): Explained last. Relationship skills: He would like to be in a relationship. Relationship with Other Characters: Gale: Aaron was the first person besides Grest that could really get through Gale and his hardness. This was because Aaron tried his best in training and even though he never fired an arrow at Gale, Gale had saw some targets and was actually impressed by them. Because of this, he told him to be Grest’s partner, along with Themis. Personality Mannerisms: ??? Habits: He has a tendency to tell stories. Health: Excellent. Hobbies: Training and telling stories. Favorite Sayings: “Yes, I remember this one time where…” Speech patterns: Normal. Disabilities: None. Style: It doesn’t matter, as long as it’s wearable. Greatest flaw: In close range, he is completely vulnerable, thanks to his heavy clothing. Best quality: He is truthful. Educational Background: He hadn’t had much education. He taught himself. Intelligence Level: Average Any Mental Illnesses? No. Learning Experiences: He had learned everything by himself. Character's short-term goals in life: He wants to keep training to make his speed much quicker. Character's long-term goals in life: He wants to have children to tell stories to. How does Character see himself/herself? He sees himself as a grand story-teller and just an awesome person. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? By some, Aaron is perceived as a killer, when in actuality, he is very passionate. How self-confident is the character? It depends on his mood. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? No. What would most embarass this character? When someone talks over him during a story he’s telling. Strengths/Weaknesses Introvert or Extrovert? Extrovert, especially with a story. How does the character deal with anger? He uses it as a story, trying to make it part of him. With sadness? ^^^ With conflict? ^^^ With change? ^^^ With loss? ^^^ He also morns for them. What does the character want out of life? He wants to make a whole story out of it. What would the character like to change in his/her life? Nothing. It’s all part of his book. What motivates this character? Everything seems to motivate him. What frightens this character? Nothing. What makes this character happy? Everything. Is the character judgmental of others? No Is the character generous or stingy? Generous. He loves giving information since he is so resourceful. Is the character generally polite or rude? Polite What are the character's spiritual beliefs? He doesn’t believe in the goddess, but he doesn’t not believe in nothing. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? ^^^ If so, what role does it play? ^^^ RP History Eclipsing Twilight Supports Amaranthia © StaffOfMoonlite Dmitri © Zilver_Hawk Copyright OC belongs to: RedWorld - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)